


Life at Adventure Bay High

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Aged Up PAW Patrol, Aged Up Ryder, Teen Ryder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: Ryder is all grown up. This is his life at Adventure Bay High





	1. New Beginnings

Adventure Bay High School for the Scientifically Gifted.

A school full of opportunities, dreams and hopes. 

The name is Ryder, leader of PAW Patrol, teenagephilanthropist, inventorand first year in high school.

 

A lot has happened so I guess I'll start at the humble beginnings of the PAW Patrol.

 

I grew up in a big city and my parents were wealthy people who owned a huge tech company and  weren't home very much. My dad was a scientist and my mom a engineer so you can understand where I got my knack of inventing from. They were constantly on business trips across the world and left me alone with Alfonzo, the family butler. They were incredibly overprotective of me and never let me out of the mansion in fear of me getting hurt. So one day I snuck out and took the bus to a small town nearby. The town of Adventure Bay. That's where I found them. In a small and dark alleyway, next to a dumpster was a small box. The box containing the pups that would later become the PAW Patrol. They were scared,hungry and cold so I took them in. I realized I had nowhere to go so I contacted the mayor and asked for permission to build what would become the Lookout.

 

Everyone was amazed at how a mere five year old kid could be able to build an entire lookout tower by himself. Then I started training the pups. Five years later I finished training the pups and the tower was finally finished and the rest is as they say history. Now both the pups and I are all grown up and I am starting my first year in high school. Adventure Bay High School for the Scientifically Gifted is a special school. Each student are gifted in one scientific area. Like me for example. I am studying further in engineering sciences in hopes of improving the PAW Patrol's gear for optimal rescue. 

"Ok pups I am off" i said before leaving the Lookout Tower.

"Aw do you really have to go Ryder?" Marshall whined.

"I don't wanna be late for school Marshall besides you'll see me after school" I said bedign down to pet the dalmatian on the head.

 

"Ok Ryder we'll yelp if there is any trouble" Skye said looking up from her book.

I smiled as I left the Lookout Tower.

I had a pretty good feeling about today.

 


	2. Adventure Bay High School for the Scientifically Gifted: The Revelation Part 1

Ok Ryder this is it. This is your dream school. First impressions are the key.

I opened the door and as expected the hallways are full of students. I looked down at the locker number scribbled down on the palm of my hand. when I suddenly bump into someone. I look up to see.....the alien boy whose toy we rescued when I was a kid. What was he doing here?

"Oh I know you!!! You are the boy whose dogs gave me back my favorite toy when I was a child." the alien boy said. I nodded.

"Greetings and welcome to Adventure Bay High School for the Scientifically Gifted. I am Zip and I am you guide for today" Zip said smiling, holding out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand and fimly shook it.

"Ryder. Ryder Aventurier. Leader of the PAW Patrol. Say Zip do you know where I could find my locker?" I asked ans showed him the lockeer number scribbled on the palm of my hand. 

"Hey we are locker neighbours...come follow me" the alien siad as he started to walk towards our destination. When we arrived to my locker I didn't see any locks. 

"The locker is unlocked with thumbprint recognition technology. Just let it scan your thumbprint and viola" Zip said demonstrating the technology with his own locker.

"Wow! I expect nothing less from the most technologically advanced school ever"I said scanning my thumbprint to open my locker.

 

"So are you ready for the tour of the school?" Zip asked.

I nodded,smiling. Zip smiled and showed me the cafeteria. The cafeteria was filled with lunchlady robots and machines doing the dishes. The robtos,the machines..they all seemd so familiar.

" This here is the cafeteria. All the lunchrobots and machines,heck even the entire school is funded by Aventurier Tech which I am sure bears no relation to you Ryder" Zip said. I could feel my eyes go wide. That was my parents tech company.

"Did you say Aventurier Tech?" I said. Zip nodded.

"Sure did. Marc Aventurier and his wife Emelie Aventurier founded and funds this school. They had a son who ran away 16 years ago and they never found him. Some say their son is dead." Zip said. I sighed and looked at Zip.

"He...he isn't dead" I said

 

"He isn't??? Do you know where he is???" the alien looked at me with glee in his eyes. I pulledo ut a old family photo of me, my dad and my mom and gave it to Zip. Zip gasped as he looked at the photo then at me.

"It's you....you are the long lost heir of the Aventurier Tech Fortune Ryder" he said 


	3. Adventure Bay High School for the Scientifically Gifted: The Revelation Part 2:The  Family Reunion

"This is insane..there were many who thought you were dead...but why did you run away?? Weren't you happy with your family???" Zip asked as we continued the tour of the school. I couldn't tell Zip the real reason I ran away. 

"I was just..looking to expand my horizons. Our last name Aventurier is French for adventurer after all. Besides being in a mansion all the time grew old pretty quickly" I said as we we entered the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony of new students. Zip and I each took a seat. 

"We need to talk about this later" Zip whispered as Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta entered the stage.

"Welcome students new and old. Adventure Bay High School for the Scientifically Gifted. A school for very gifted youth. I welcome you one and all and to give a even warmer weclome. I give to you the founder and CEO of Aventurier Tech. Marc Aventurier and his lovely wife Emelie" the mayor said giving way for my...mom and dad. My dad held a paper with what I assumed was the names of the new sudents including me. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Honored students. Welcome to my school. Where your scientific endeavors will be noticed. I welcome the new students Amber McLain, August Armstrong, Jason Adelaide and......" my dads voice trailed off as he looked up from the list of names.

"Ryder Aventurier......" he said almost quietly. Suddenly a spotlight was shone in my face and my mom let out and audible gasp. I stood up and ran over to the stage and gave my parents a hug. My mom joined the hug, sobbing audibly.

"Ryder...oh my dear son we thought you were lost forever...we have been worried so much about you" my dad said through his sobs. "Oh how you have grown" my mom sobbed even more.

"Mom...dad I am so sorry I ran away from home" I said, smiling. Zip gave me a thumbs up from his seat. My dad stood up and looked over the audience before continuing his speech and I returned to my seat next to

 

"Anyways as I was saying. I built this school in hopes of making young minds grow bigger and stronger. I want you all to reach your potential and create a great future for yourself. Thank you and have a great stay at this school" my dad said. When everyone left my parents hugged me again.

"Oh Ryder...my sweet boy... I was so scared you were hurt" my mom said.

"Mom I am fine....I have been doing pretty good for myself" I said.

"We know."Dad said 

"Wait what do you mean you know?" I asked

"PAW Patrol are all over the news sweetie you honestly think we wouldn't watch or read the news" mom siad, smiling. 

"We didn't believe it was you at first until meeting you in person confrmed it all. We are so proud of you...both of us are Ryder" my dad siad. I smiled and hugged them again. 

 

"Now run along sweetie don't want to be late for your first class of the day" mom said 

"Ok mom and dad...I'll take you to the lookout tower to meet the pups after school" I said running to class.


End file.
